


High school is a nightmare

by Acantunes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Guilt, M/M, Nico protection squad, Survivor Guilt, drew is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantunes/pseuds/Acantunes
Summary: Nice to meet you all. This is my first fan fiction ever so please be kind. I appreciate comments and theories. You might notice that English is in fact not my first language so if you realize some mistakes please let me know. Enough information about me. Please enjoy my story!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	High school is a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you all. This is my first fan fiction ever so please be kind. I appreciate comments and theories. You might notice that English is in fact not my first language so if you realize some mistakes please let me know. Enough information about me. Please enjoy my story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to meet you all. This is my first fan fiction ever so please be kind. I appreciate comments and theories. You might notice that English is not my first language so if you realize mistakes please let me know. Enough information about me. Please enjoy the story!

**Nico:**

If you ever wondered why someone would give up on the gifts of the gods than you probably never met the gods. You're a lucky guy. Probably. Nico never considered himself lucky. Life was cruel towards him so he became cruel towards life. Always looking back. Hoping things would get better. It never did. 

Now he's looking up a grey stone building in the middle of nowhere. _Go to school,_ they said. _It will be good for you,_ they said. Before he could realize what the fuck was going on he left Long Island behind. A few hours cramped in the surprisingly tiny minivan he was ready to kill somebody. Literally. The way Drew looked next to him she would probably help him hide the body. It's not like they're friends or anything. Just a few more minutes of _walking on sunshine_ and they might be. Today is not even the first day of school. No, they need to be here a day before to register themselves or something. Honestly he didn't care. 

Chiron however did care so here they are. First of all Conner Stoll who inspects the building infant of them with interest. He's the only one who really wants to be here. Even if it's just to cause the most trouble he can before they kick him out. Next to him cowers a green looking Mitchell, ready to empty his stomach on the sidewalk. Not even the ridiculous sunglasses Drew wears can hide her annoyance. If it's because of her sick brother or the plain building no one can tell. Probably both. Nico himself looks like he didn't sleep for days which is most likely true. Behind them Will and Austin exit the car like it's the last thing they do. The way Connor drives it is a miracle they're alive so no one judges when Austin's knees give up. Will barely catches his brother. What a great day. 

" _I will never ever set a foot into a car driven by Conner,"_ are the first words Austin says in what, two hours? " _The way you look I think you will ever set a foot into a car ever again. Stoll behind the wheel or not,"_ is Drew's only comment. Nico nods. " _He looks like Jules on a good day."_ Confused stares. " _Jules? My zombie driver?" ---_ _"Wait you-" "He could have-" "Conner_ _didn't NEED TO DRIVE?"_ Now Austin looks more like he's ready to kill Nico. A little improvement. Before Austin can muster up enough strength to really strangle Nico, Chiron interrupts. Their little group of misfits follow their 'guardian' through the ordinary hallways towards the secretary. Drew links her arm with Nico and practically drags him through the school. Great, now they've bonded. Will just smiles at his panicked expression. It's not like he expected help from the son of Apollo. It's fine. He turns forward before he can run into Connor. Why did they stop? " _Stop daydreaming Nikki, we're at the secretary,"_ she teases. Stupid daughter of Aphrodite. He didn't daydream. He's a walking NIGHTMARE. Nico scrowls at her amused expression. 

Inside the secretary they are greeted by an overly enthusiastic older lady. The bird nest she wears instead of actual hair jumps up and down with every word. Not that the demigods are actually listening to her. " _What in the name of hades is that?"_ he hears Mitchell whisper to his sister Drew. She is to shocked to answer so Nico leans around her to whisper back " _Can you still call that hair? Even I can use a hairbrush and she looks like she doesn't even know what that is."_ There is a wicked gleam in the eyes of Connor as he studies the older lady. Detention is calling for them and they didn't even start to go to this school. Fantastic.

Unaware of their shock the secretary hands out their schedule and books. With a few optimistic words she leaves them alone in her office. Chiron doesn't even try to find out why they look like they meet their nemesis. Instead he leads them outside and back to the place the demigods will be living in for the next year. It's a small apartment with an open living room next to a small kitchen. There are also three bedrooms and a surprisingly big bathroom. When they first stepped into their new home Will got so exited he started glowing. He told them that he wanted his own home since he was little. After that he didn't stop talking for the rest of the evening. Nico should've been annoyed, but Will looked so happy and Nico had clearly a soft spot for the son of apollo. So he unpacked his backpack to the excited chatter of the older demigod. Now they're sitting in the middle of their living room sorting through their new stuff. They're not in the same grade, because Nico, Mitchell and Austin are juniors while Connor, Will and Drew are seniors. Luckily he has all of his classes with at least one of the other demigods. With his social skills he probably wouldn't make lots of friends in this hellhole. He's glad that he isn't alone in this new situation. They would never leave him behind. Not after all the stuff they went through. They might not be friends, but they're family. He would never tell the others about his thoughts. He's the ghost king. Fearless leader of the death. 

Drew picks his schedule right out of this pale hands and studies it with distaste. Since they arrived she only smiled at his discomfort once. " _See something you like?"_ Conner teases from across the room with a cocky grin. Austin's loud laugh causes Nico to accidentally hit him with a math book which causes the other boy to laugh even harder. Austin is as bad as Conner, but at least he is more subtle at it. Normally. In no time they will be the new duo of destruction. " _Of course. I like to look at everything that isn't you, Stoll."_ Drew replies nonchalant without looking up from his schedule. " _We've got PE and art together, Nikki."_ He doesn't even complain about the nickname anymore. He lost this battle days ago. Will catches his eye from across the room. His blue eyes sparkle with joy at the obvious misfortune of the son of hades. Before he can even think about scrowling at the beautiful boy, Drew demands his attention again. Somehow between the last war and today they got along. She's still a complete bitch, but Nico can't shake the feeling that there is a lot more behind that. They all have their secrets.

 _"We're all monsters underneath,"_ Drew told him on their last day of camp. _"We go out. Pretend it's alright. That we deserve a happy life after all the horror we've been through, but I can't shake the feeling that we just try to hide what we really are."_ Lost in thoughts she sat down next to him in the shadows of the camp fire. _"You think we will never be happy?"_ Her laugh is quiet. _"Who knows? We were born to fight. We were born to hurt. Others and each other. It's not like I don't want to be happy. I just feel like I've seen too much in this lifetime. We've gone through war twice."_ There is a sadness in her voice he never heard before. Drew is the mean girl of camp. The bitch everyone got to hate at least once. Why does she tells him all of this? _"Tomorrow we'll be normal kids going to a normal high school. We go and pretend we're alright. Like we don't wake up from our nightmares every single night."_ Even through her tone is serious he can't help the small laugh that escapes his lips. _"I don't even know what normal is."_ Her laugh is still small and sad. _"Me neither."_

After he shadow travelled Chiron back to camp, he sits down on the window sill of his shared room. Connor has so much stuff laying around he can't see the hardwood floor. Nico is still amazed how Connor managed to hide all of this stuff inside the car. He's a thief and Nico will be living with him and his many treasures. The scenery outside is breath taking. The apartment complex is located in the outskirts of the city and from his window he can overlook the rough sea and some forest in the distance. Some teenagers are running around on the beach. Their happy voices are covered up by the crashing waves. " _This could be us. Just a bunch of normal kids playing in the sand like the world isn't ending every_ _few years."_ Connors wild locks show up to his right. He is grinning like a total maniac. Nico would never say this out loud, but Connor scared the living hell out of him. _"Well maybe not you. I can't imagine you running around the beach and trowing a Frisbee like a total surfer boy or running towards your friends Baywatch style."_ Nicos confused and slightly horrofyed look makes him burst out laughing. _"Sometimes I forget that you_ _could be my grandpa."_ Still giggling he comes to a realization. Nico interrupts him so he doesn't hear anymore of this bullshit. _"Do you wish to be a normal guy? Just going out with friends without worrying it will be the last time?"_ He didn't mean to be so serious. It just sort of happened. Conners whole posture changes at his words. _"Sometimes yes. It's pretty annoying to always watch my back, but its my life you know? If I could be the most boring boy I could be I would, not gonna lie, but the price is too high. For this level of normal I need to forget everything. Forget my family, my friends - The fallen. I honestly can't. If I would forget them, the sacrifices would mean nothing. Well and of course being normals IS kind of boring."_ His cheeky grin is coming back at full force. _"Where does this come from? You're not scared of high school are you?"_ Nico rolls his eyes instead of answering. He's not scared. _"Oh my gods. You totally are. Come on man, talk to your best_ _buddy in history of buddies."_ Time to flee the room decides Nico. Connor stops him before he can open the door. Looking up he comes face to face with a serious Connor. _"You know that we'll always have your back Nico. You're not alone."_

_"That's the only reason I'm here."_

_"I thought your reason is a tall blonde with deep blue eyes. Called Will if I remember correctly."_

_"Shut up Stoll."_

_"Have a great day grumpy cat."_


End file.
